


Fairly Local - A walk down Memory lane

by nothing_much



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Ghost of the Past, M/M, Maybe Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale - Freeform, Maybe Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale, Memories, Walk down memory lane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: Stiles takes a walk down Memory lane...
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Alpha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Fairly Local - A walk down Memory lane

**Author's Note:**

> Could be Sterek, could be Steter. Your own choice.
> 
> Yeah, right, inspired by Twenty One Pilots song Fairly Local.

He was walking down the familiar Main Street of Beacon Hills. Well as main as it was. The same street the Police station was, the same street he’d walked up and down at least a million times, slowly strolling, or running for his life in the past. In the present the sun was shining from a blue sky. 

It was the first time he’d walked on this particular street in almost ten years. It’s been that long since he left the town and almost everyone he knew since childhood behind. Well everyone still alive. There were many ghosts he carried with him. 

Ghosts of the dead friends, the people he lost over the crazy years in his late teens. Ghosts of what could have been and what never was. Night mares still occurred, he still woke up screaming during the quiet hours of the night. Still felt the terror within every now and then.

He saw the shadow of Alison in a corner where she’d been waiting for him once. 

As he walked closer to the Police station he saw the shadow of Tara going out the main entrance, waving at him and smiling as she walked across the sidewalk and sat in a car that wasn’t there. Moved towards the door and saw the ruins that the Nogitsune had left behind, at the same time he saw the door. 

The bullpen was manned by someone he never seen before, but in the same place the ghost of an officer was smiling at him and waving him through. The officer looked at him and asked his purpose. He stated it with a short nod. The officer smiled and asked him to sit down. He saw different colours to the chairs, the old orange ones, to these new ones at the same time. His but didn’t even hit the seat before his father was out the door of his office and caught him in a warm and safe hug. 

He brought out the bag of take-out he’d bought. And showed his dad, who seemed happy.

“Rabbit food” he asked.

Stiles only answered with a smirk as they started walking, headed for the sheriff’s office. He could feel the eyes of the staff, living and dead. He remembered the times when he was a pre-teen, walking into the station. He remembered the times as a kid. And he remembered the time he was an unwilling participant in the Nogitsune’s havoc wrecking moments within these walls. 

They sat down at the familiar desk, well, it wasn’t the old one, but it was still familiar enough. The feeling of eating with his dad was as familiar the food and smells, where nostalgic and felt like home. Not the home he lived and thrived in now, but the home of his childhood. They ate in a comfortable silence. 

Stiles had long ago learned that silence could be comfortable, that he didn’t really have to fill it with words. It had been a part of growing up. Of being a grown up. Of settling down with his alpha. Of getting out of Beacon Hills. Of escape. 

Escape was silent. There were no ghosts in the outskirts of the town they lived in, close to the Joshua Tree national park. There were no monsters there. There was only family and pack. Pack and family. Children and laughter. 

It hadn’t taken long for them to start smiling tentatively when they’d moved there. When the kids started to arrive, adopted and born, the laughter had started. Free of fear. The kids were happy, no bad memories. The adults of the pack had slowly let go of the past, and started living in the here and now. Some of them, his own alpha and himself as one example, had started therapy. Soon the laugher of the children, had chased away super vigilante state that they’d all been in.

This wasn’t the first time he was back in town. But it was the first time they were back as a pack, that they were all there, staying in town for the party. It was a big party, and everybody wanted to join in. As an elder of the pack the Sheriff’s fiftieth, was a big thing and they were all invited. Well some of them had helped planning, thank you Lydia. And all of them paid, through the pack funds, mostly former Hale funds, but still. They all chipped in. And all of them wanted to honour, and celebrate the sheriff. Stiles wasn’t the only one moved. The Sheriff himself had shred more than a few tears when they brought the subject up. 

It was going to be epic. 

The only thing that Stiles worried about, and he knew that his alpha did to, not because he thought it was a problem, but because they both knew that his former friend and the true alpha had been making not only him uncomfortable while visiting town. The town that belonged to the Hales, but Scott pretended to be in charge of. Because they all knew that Beacon Hills, the preserve and the Nemeton, all belonged to and only answered to the Hale alpha, or alphas. 

As they finished their food the Sheriff started to ask Stiles about family life, his kids, the Sheriff’s grandkids, and how they all were doing. What they’d been up to, since they spoke last. Stiles couldn’t add much in the two days since. But bragged about his little girl in kindergarten and how the boys thrived in first grade. He just adored his kids, but the smile they brought to his father’s face were making him feel all warm, fuzzy and proud inside. 

When they were all done, Stiles started to sort through the remains from the take away, saving what was left for the Sheriff to take home as leftovers, and throwing away the rubbish. 

Before he left he gave the Sheriff a wave, and a “see you at the party” and went through the door. He waved good bye to the unknown person in the bullpen, and the ghost of Tara sitting there. He ignored the people working in the office area, and just winked to the shadow of the dead deputy who used to help him with his science homework. He walked out the door. 

He looked at the street in front of him. He knew the way home, and it wasn’t, the same way it used to be. He loved his dad, and somewhere he loved this town, with all the ghosts, and shadows. But he loved his life, his pack and his family more. He’d escaped from Beacon Hills. He’d escaped the destructive relationship between himself and the true alpha. He was free.


End file.
